Les Malheurs de McGee et autres petites histoires
by Lokness
Summary: Un petit recueil de drabbles sur le monde de Navy NCIS... De tout et de tous
1. Les malheurs de McGee

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui croyaient voir venir là ma nouvelle fic HP... Oui, c'est ma première fic NCIS mais cette idée me hantait !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira, c'est totalement sans prétention et je ne sais pas quand sera le prochain drabble... peut-être demain, peut-être dans deux mois...**

**Titre : Les malheurs de McGee ( ou : Comment McGee s'est encore fait avoir )**

**Thême : Des sales gosses, un chien, et évidemment notre McGee international !**

**Rating : Tout le monde peut lire ça, à moins que le plus petit des UA ne vous hérisse les cheveux

* * *

**

- Non ! James, reste ici ! Je te préviens je viens te chercher ! Jenny ! Lâche ce couteau, pour l'amour du Ciel !

Timothy McGee arracha l'arme des mains de la fillette et s'assit, lourdement, sur la chaise, s'essuyant le front d'un revers de main. La soirée commençait mal, et il savait que ce serait de pire en pire. Comment aurait-ce pu en être autrement ?

L'agent spécial du NCIS n'avait jamais aimé le baby-sitting. Jeune, il y avait echappé en allant trier les chips brûlées dans une usine proche de sa fac. Plus tard, il avait tout fait pour avoir un job peinard, bien payé, et si possible loin de tout enfant. Ce à quoi il était presque parvenu.

Mais ce soir-là, il devait s'occuper des deux gamins les plus horribles qu'il n'ait jamais vus. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils avaient de qui tenir ! Et c'était sans compter Tim, le chien, qui machouillait consciencieusement ses nouvelles chaussures...

Bien sûr, Tim aurait pu refuser. Enfin, il le pensait. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à refuser quoi que ce soit à son patron, et, même s'il avait rapidement cessé d'avoir peur de lui, cette crainte clairement teintée d'incompréhension s'était transformée au fil des années en un profond respect. Et une volonté acharnée de ne pas le décevoir.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait, ce samedi soir-là, à garder ses enfants alors que le boss offrait à sa femme la plus belle soirée d'anniversaire de mariage qu'ils aient pu avoir depuis la naissance de leur fils. Fils que son patron avait toujours nié vouloir - trop de stress ! avait-il dit - mais dont l'annonce avait été plus que fêtée. Et qui avait rapidement été suivi de la petite deuxième, une future terrorriste si l'on en croyait ses actuels passe-temps.

La famille était heureuse, et Tim l'enviait. Ses eux se posèrent sur le premier exemplaire imprimé de son nouveau livre, celui qu'il avait commencé à écrire une dizaine d'années auparavant : "Les merveilleuses histoires de T.DiNazzo et K.Topp".

* * *

**Pour ce qui est des noms : **

**- James et Jenny : totalement inventés mais comme Kate et Antony sont des noms assez courants j'ai choisi des noms pas trop rares...**

**- Tim : hé oui Tony n'a pas perdu son sens de l'humour LOL**

**Pour ce qui est du titre du bouquin de McGee, je ne sais pas comment il surnomme Tony et Kate dans son livre sur "Tibbs" alors j'ai inventé...**

**Bon et bien... j'espère que cela vous a plu, ou au moins que cela vous a surpris un 'ti peu. J'adore le couple Kate/Tony... Ou peut-être que Kate est la seule avec laquelle je peux songer partager Tony... Aussi Une seule façon de me dire si vous avez aimé : review ??**

**BisouXXX à tous !**


	2. Qui es tu Kate ?

**Merci à ceux qui ont lu le précédent chapitre, et à celui qui a reviewé ( JTDR lol !! ), j'espère que ce drabble vous plaira...**

**Titre : Qui es-tu, Kate ? ou Ce qui arrive à ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris que Gibbs est omniscient...**

**Thème : Un problème de passeport...**

**Rating : Tous pulics...

* * *

**

L'agent spécial aux cheveux d'argent sortit de l'ascenseur, un gobelet de café à la main, et alla se poster près du bureau de son agent le plus gradé, se demandant quand il daignerait se conduire normalement.

- DiNozzo ! cria-t'il dans l'oreille du châtain.

- Patron !

Tony DiNozzo cligna une fois des yeux et fit - inutilement - semblant de taper sur son clavier.

- Kate, DiNozzo, on a une affaire à Cuba...

Il serra les dents avant que ne parvienne à ses oreilles l'exclamation réjouie de son agent.

- Cuba ? Vraiment Cuba ? Mais...

- Tu adores Cuba. On a compris, Tony, répliqua la jeune femme assise au bureau lui faisant face.

Il lui fit un grand sourire charmeur qu'elle fit mine d'ignorer.

- Par contre, Kate, j'ai un problème avec ton passeport... ajouta Gibbs. Je dois les faire valider pour pouvoir voyager vers Cuba, mais je ne trouve pas tes identités. Rien au nom de "Kaithleen Todd"... Pourtant, je suis sûr d'avoir fait correctement toutes les démarches quand tu es entrée au NCIS...

Kate et Tony s'échangèrent un regard teinté de crainte. Puis Tony fit semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation et se remit à son activité favorite : la glandouille.

- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer, Patron, affirma Kate, pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle disait.

- On verra ça ce soir, je vais faire des recherches ! Lança Gibbs qui partait déjà à grandes enjambées rendre visite à Abby Sciuto qui attendait avec impatience sa dose quotidienne de soda caféiné.

Kate jeta un coup d'oeil à Tony.

- On est foutus, déclara-t'il, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Kate ! Viens ici, je dois te parler ! cria Gibbs du seuil de l'ascenseur.

Tony, toujours assis sur son fauteuil à roulettes, croisa le regard de sa collègue et, avec l'index et le majeur de sa main droite, lui souhaita silencieusement bonne chance. Kate avança avec appréhension vers l'ascenseur, sachant qu'elle allait passer un mauvais moment.

Mais, lorsque les portes se furent refermées et que le patron eut arrêté l'ascenseur, il fit un de ses rares sourires - celui qui vous dit "je suis fier de toi".

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tes empreintes et ton ADN correspondent au dossier d'une certaine "Kaithleen DiNozzo" ?

* * *

**Une 'tite review s'il vous plait... Juste pour savoir si ca vaut le coup que je continue ou si c'est nul...**

**BisouXX**


	3. Ramenez le, McGee !

**« RETROUVEZ-LE, MCGEE ! »**

**Personnage : Timothy McGee ( encore lui j'aime beaucoup le faire souffrir )**

**Tous publics**

**ATTENTION SPOILER FIN SAISON 5 !! Vous voilà prévenus...**

« Retrouvez-le, McGee ! »

Facile à dire... Le Boss – comme il continuait à l'appeler malgré leur « séparation provisoire » ( nom qu'avait trouvé Abby pour la circonstance ) - avait un chic indéniable pour lui confier des missions impossibles. Oh, il savait exactement où il se trouvait. « Porte-avions USS Ronald Reagan, quartier des officiers, Pont 9, aile C, bloc 45QE. » Plus facile à dire, qu'à trouver. D'autant plus que pour couronner le tout Gibbs lui avait interdit de parler à quiconque à bord de sa mission, « question de discrétion » avait-il ajouté ( et Abby lui avait planté un bisou sonore sur la joue en sautillant d'excitation ). Et du haut de ses quatres ans d'expérience sur le terrain, il avait bien sûr vite compris que tout cela n'était pas très légal. Comme d'habitude.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait là, à 15 heures, un dimanche après-midi ( à cette heure si il aurait dû être en train d'avancer son nouveau tome de Deep Six ), en train de se battre contre son mal de mer, appuyé sur la paroi métallique, les mains pressées contre son ventre. Trouver des toilettes !

Gauche-droite-encore-droite, une volée d'esclaliers, encore droite-gauche, un couloir... Enfin ! Il entra dans la pièce et rendit le contenu de son estomac dans un toilette, tout juste à temps. Ce n'est que quand il se redressa et regarda alentour qu'il vit le panneau « laverie ».

Tony avait vraiment l'horrible manie de lui pourrir la vie !

**Juste un petit drabble écrit comme ça vite fait... Je sais je sais je ferais mieux d'écrire de vraies fics, mais j'ai beau avoir des millions d'idées je ne sais jamais comment les écrire...**


End file.
